You Owe Me
by KhalEl
Summary: One shot Nalu story. Natsu was planning for taking Lucy. Is he going to be successful? Read and find it! WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES 'ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18. I'm suck at summaries sorry.


**WARNING:******** THIS STORY INCLUDES ''ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS'' NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**

******************I don't own the Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters, Hiro Mashima own the Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail characters.**

**********************This is a one shot Nalu story.**

******************This is my second story. Hope you guys like it. :) There are grammar mistakes. ****Sorry about for my bad English. :)**  


**X**

Natsu planning for taking Lucy. He intentionally leave his mission paper at her house. Six months passed Lucy was joined the Fairy Tail. However Natsu exit from the guild and take the way of Lucy's apartment. He finally arrive at her house and jumped to the window always like he did. While Natsu jumped window Lucy lying on her bed and reading one of her books. It was night as well.

**''Hey Lucy!''** He smiled at her like a stupid always he did.

**''Natsu?''** She looked at him then back to reading her book. She is wearing a white nightgown. Natsu is getting horny ''Wow she is sexy'' He thought. **''Why did you come? And how many times I said to you use the door you idiot!'' **She angered and asked. She is noticed he was looking at her nightgown. She leaves her book upon her bed then she is stand up. She blushed then **''D-Don't look! Are you pervert or what!?''** She yelled.

He took his right hand on his hairs back and scratched **''Well, I've forgot my mission paper at your house when we are hanging out together yesterday.'' **He smiled. **''*frown*I'm sorry. I forgot again using door.'' **He laughed. **''And It's your fault of wearing a nightgown.'' **He smirked.

She blushed and inflated her cheeks. **''Alright, come in.'' **

**X (After Natsu enter inside.)  
**

Natsu sat on the ground while she is bring his mission paper.

**''Here. Don't forget again.'' **She handed to him.

**''Lucy, come sit next to me.''** He smiled.

She blushed **''What, No.'' **She embarrassed because of her nightgown.

He smiled and make a cute face for her. **''I don't care of your nightgown. So don't be shy.''**

She smiled then sit next to him like he said. She relaxed a little because of him give a smile at her like always he did. She is trusting him. Eventually he is her teammate and bestfriend. **  
**

She handed his mission paper on him **''Take Natsu.'' **

**''You keep it. You can bring with you to guild tomorrow.'' ****''Let's do this job together.'' **He smiled.

She smiled back **''Okay.''**

He is stood up **''Lucy, I'm going to the bathroom. Can I take a shower?'' **He asked.

**''Of course. *smile* Make yourself at home.''  
**

Even six months passed Lucy really likes him.**  
**

**''Thanks, Lucy.'' **

Then he is went to bathroom. Take a shower like he said then exit from bathroom quietly. He is just wearing a towel. Time to process his plan.

He walked towards her stealthily from behind. While He walked her Lucy take a look to mission paper.

He grabbed her breasts suddenly on her nightgown and started licking her neck from behind.

Lucy just freeze. But she is know who doing this.

**''N-Natsu, stop d-dont!'' **She yelled.

**''Ohh? You realize who I am.'' **He smirked.

She felt his smirk against her neck. Even on her nightgown she felt how warm his hands. His hands making boil her blood.

He began to squeezing roughly her breasts. And she felt he is biting her neck.

**''Ahhhhh Natsuuuuuu''** She moaned.

She turn back her head a bit looked at him with tense and angry expression **''Stop it Natsu please!''**

He returned with smile **''When you are angry like this,*smirk* you look so cute.'' ****  
**

She blushed **''C-Cute?'' **She said with low voice. **  
**

Then he pick up her and make her sit on his lap.

He took his right hand to her underwear and make her nightgown lower and uncover her breasts. Then he touched with his middle finger at her slit via underwear. The while his left hand care her left breast.

**''I bet you are getting wet. Because you are going to like it.'' **Appear a grin on his lips. She closed her eyes then **''That's... That's not true!'' **

**''Let's see then.'' **Natsu separate underwear towards her left leg then put in his middle finger inside of her. **  
**

She felt his fingers inside of her then moaned and open her eyes widely. He slowly move his finger. **''*Laugh* Looks like I'm right. See? You are wet.''  
**

**''*blush* P-pull out Natsu please I d-don't wa- mmmhhhh'' **He started fingering faster and interrupt her words. For a while he continued fingering then he stopped.**  
**

**''W-Why did you stop?'' **She asked. Her face red from embarrassment. Even she doesn't know why she is asking this to him. Likely, her mind want to stop but her body won't listen her? How can he make her feels that good?

**''So, do you want me to continue?'' **He smirked. **''It's not like this. But...'' **She couldn't complete her words. She want this but she can't tell him. She is fully embarrassed and can't trust herself.

He began to play with her left breast nipple with his left hand and this time put his two fingers inside with right hand. **''Aahhh, Natsu It's amazinggg~'' ****  
**

**''Yeah? Do you like it?'' **He asked **''Y-Yes. Faster please.'' **She begged. Her beg answered and he began to do faster. They're continue like this for a while then Natsu stopped their actions. **  
**

Natsu make her lay down ground and get top of her. **''Natsu, Let's stop here. I want this but I need time to think. Do this later when I'm ready.''**

He move forward and leaned down towards her face give her a hot kiss then approached her ears **''You can join Fairy Tail, because of me. You owe me.'' ''*blush/smile* And I have feelings for you too.''  
**

When she heard this words from his mouth she blushed, surprised, her eyes open in wide and butterflies travel inside of her stomach. His words make her feel strange, different.**  
**

Natsu turn his eyes somewhere. His eyes couldn't meet with hers.** ''Lucy... I think I- I- I'm in lo-'' **(I'm in love with you he trying to say. But he was unable to complete his words when Lucy do this.) Lucy took her right hand to his necks back and make him leaned down and give him a passionate kiss **''Me too.'' **She took her right hand upon Natsu's cheeks** ''*blush/smile* I- I love you too.'' **She said and she looks happy too.

Natsu smiled and leaned and they're started kissing again. He really lucky and thankful to Lucy. Saying this words too hard for him. They broke their long kiss then Natsu going down by steps. Licked her neck then bite. He go down to breasts swirling with lick every around her breast. He began to suck her right breast nipple then switch to another. She moaned. She felt his hot mouth. Like a fire.

**''*moan* Ohhhh'' ''Natsu, don't stop more please.'' **She begged. **''However you like.'' **He said between sucks. Started biting her nipples one to another **''Natsuuuuuu''** make her moan loudly with his name. Took his hand to her slit and put inside and started fingering between sucks and bites her breasts.

**''I-It's a-amazing keep g-goi-Ahhhnnn'' **She gasped and moaned. They continued in this way for a while. **''Ahhhhhh!'' **She moaned loudly and give her first orgasm.  
Natsu smiled then **''How was it?''** He asked. **''*smile* Perfect.'' **She answered. **''My turn, Natsu.''**

They undress each other then continued.**  
**

This time Natsu lying on the ground. Lucy lie front of him and take his member began to rubbing. When Lucy touch, He shivered and moaned a bit. It's first time a womans touching his member. Then she draw back her hand **''What happened? Did I hurt you?'' **She asked. **''*Smile* No. It's first time a woman touching me.'' **

**''So you are a virgin, eh?'' **She smirked. **''Look who's talking.''** Give her a evil smirk and make her embarrass. **''*blush* Natsuuu S-shut upppp!'' **She yelled loudly.

**''It's my fault. I've be too rough when I touch you.'' **She move her hands forward again and get his member but this time she was gentle. She began to rubbing slowly with her one of hands. While she doing this she move forward and give him a kiss then move back. Leaned down, take his member in her mouth and began to lick head area. **  
**

Then slowly take his member in her mouth. Slow, slow then do it faster. Take off his member from her mouth then lick from bottom to top. Finished with kiss his top of head. She lifted her head and looked at him with red hot face **''How do you feel?'' **She asked. **''Amazing.*smile* It felt so good.'' **Repeat the same actions for a while then **''I-I'm going to cum!'' **He warned her but it's too late. His seeds covered all over her face. **''I'm sorry.''** He began to be afraid. He thought, she going to punched him or kicked him on his face like she is done before. He looks so innocent at the moment and she thought this is his first time. **''Not a problem.'' **She smiled. Then Lucy clean her face with her hands. It's sticky. Clean with hankie it's better as a result but each other horny now they are can't cut their actions right now.

**''*grin*Let me taste you too.'' **Natsu said. Lucy smiled then move forward to top of him then these two rolled change positions Natsu get top of her. Natsu move back lied down upon ground against his stomach like Lucy did. He give her a blow with his tongue make her moan a little. Then started licking going slowly first but after do it faster. His tongue everywhere can reach. He took his hands to breasts and give them gentle squeeze. Then took his right hand to her slit and add a finger. Started fingering her and keep licking, sucking. Then he add another finger. Everything too much for her **''Ohhhhh yeahhh it's coming again!''** and give her second orgasm when he put two fingers inside of her. **''Your second huh?'' **He smirked make fun with her. Close her eyes. **''*blush*S-Shut up! It felt so g-good.'' ****  
**

She open her eyes when he took her hands and drag her to bed. Laid her down to bed. He rubbed his member's head against her slit **''Are you ready?'' **He asked.**  
**

**''I'm... *blush* Yes, I'm ready. But enter slowly, okay?'' **Lucy said. He nodded. Slowly entered her like she said. **''Ahhhh N-Natsu, i-it's hurts s-so b-badddd!'' **

She pull linens with her hand.**''Don't talk. Relieve yourself.'' **He moving slowly at the moment. **''Are you feeling better now?'' **He asked. **''Yes. Do me faster please!'' **She begged. Her beg answered. He began to move faster. Natsu wrap his hands at her back and lift her up. **''Ahah don't stoppp!'' **She moaned. She keep his hair with her hands and pull him and kiss him. **''D-deeper please!'' **She begged. Natsu do whatever she wants and push his member deeper. They continued like that for a few minutes. Change positions, kisses, moans and what you can imagine. Last of all, they reach their limits. **''I'm c-comingg N-Natsu!'' ****''*smile* Me too. L-Let's do it together.'' **So they come.

**X (A few minutes later)**

They are cuddling in the bed with each other. **''Lucy, did you like it?'' **He asked. She nodded slightly. Natsu took his hand down, stick his one of finger inside. Simply teasing her. **''Use your words.'' **He said. **''Y-Yes'' **She answered. Still teasing this poor beauty blonde girl. Make sure ready her for next round. **''Good. Let's do one more time.'' **with a big grin on his mouth. Make her lie bed and get top of her. **''Natsu, let me rest a bit. I'm not a energetic monster like you.'' **He didn't say anything just smiled and began to work and start a another round.**  
**

**X  
**

**THE END.**

**X**

**This is end of story. I've write last parts with a rush. So maybe last parts it's worse. And please reviews!  
**


End file.
